I snogged Potter last night
by PotterMiddleChild
Summary: What would happen if Draco got his wish with one slightly drunk Harry?


Hi guys! This is a one shot Harry Potter flick I needed to get out of my system! Sorry for the no updates on the other stories, I know I've been neglecting all the amazing people that follow my stories but that is another matter! Anywho, these characters do not belong to me but I did enjoy playing with them for a while. Review if you like it!

* * *

I snogged Potter last night. I could barely wrap my head around it, more so when he walked in to the great hall for breakfast sitting with the rest of his Gryffindor mates. Fuck me if he didn't look fitter than normal today.

"I don't believe it" Blaise said from my right. I blushed and looked back him angrily. The git didn't bother to show up for the party and then has the audacity to call me a lair.

"I didn't bloody well imagine it" I hissed at him.

"He's not lying, you can ask anybody who didn't pass out before four, they all saw them" Pansy said from my left, winking at me when I turned to smile at her. Hearing her say it was a source of comfort; maybe I didn't dream it all.

"Potter and Draco? Snogging each other senseless at a party with all the eight years? No, it doesn't sound possible to me. I need proof" he said crossing his arms. I growled at him and Pansy laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I think you need proof too, you know" she said quietly. I looked up to the Gryffindor table; Potter was still chatting with his mates and I wondered if they were teasing him too.

Coming back to Hogwarts had been the hardest thing I ever had to do. Facing everything I had fucked up during the past seven years because I was forced to. If it had been up to me, I would had left for France with mother, but the terms of my release were clear. I had to graduate or I'd have to go back to Azkaban with my father to rot in hell. I supposed this was the better choice, Potter had testified in my favor and so everything should be fine. Nothing would prepare me for the terror I felt stepping back into the castle. Only a hand full of students came back for eighth year, so they bundled them all together in a tower, each getting their own rooms. The first couple of nights were filled with nightmares of being back at the manor with that fucking psycho, then Potter would show up save me and tell me what a fuck up I was. It took me a week to finally succumb and talk to Potter, to ask for forgiveness and to thank him for everything. Potter had just smiled and nodded and then things started slowly getting better.

It was just Blaise, Pansy and Theodor that had come back from Slytherin, so we mostly kept to ourselves at first. Potter was always nice to me, nodding in my direction and sometimes smiling; but we still kept to ourselves in the common room every night. About a month after we started classes the party was brought up. Granger, of all people, thought that we should properly celebrate the fact that we were all alive and well and left the past in the past. She even came up to us to invite us personally to the party. I agreed only because Potter was looking at me from the other side of the room. Pansy obviously had to go because I would kill her if she left me, but Blaise refused to, saying something were better left alone.

On the fated day of the party, we got there tastefully late, to the room of requirement, a place I'd wished never to see again, only to find it completely modified. They had decorated the room with floating candles, there was music and drinks everywhere and everybody seemed genuinely happy. Even Pansy had to admit it was nice. I started to drink because Granger practically force fed me a bottle. I had apologized to her too, not too long after Potter and she'd been a handful of nice since then. Potter looked positively fit; all in black with his messy hair all over the place.

"Come on Malfoy, it's a celebration" Granger said to me holding her own shot glass for me to cheer with.

"Fine Granger, I'm drinking, I'm drinking" I said holding my glass up to hers and downing the burning liquid.

"Harry! Come here!" she said and started filling my glass and then hers. Potter came over to us with his own glass in hand and smiled at me again. Why did he have to do that all the time?

"I'd never thought I'd see the day Hermione Granger would not only organize an illegal after hours party, smuggle in the liquor and now forcing everyone to drink it, while being drunk herself, might I add" Potter said to her and raised his glass. Granger giggled and drank hers.

"Nice to see you here Malfoy" Potter said to me and I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows at that. He laughed and shook his head.

"I'd never expected you to be anything but displeased to see me" I told him back honestly and he shrugged.

"Things change" he said simply and downed another glass. Potter had broken up with the Weasley bint not three weeks ago and it had been the talk of the school; I wasn't much surprised though, I'd never seen them have much spark before, but it did surprise me to know it had been him. Potter always seemed the type to want to please everybody, but now he had changed. He was relaxed, easy going and apparently a heavy drinker.

A while later I stumbled into a conversation Potter, Granger and Pansy were having, arriving in perfect timing for the events that would develop that evening.

"I'm just saying that you don't have to hide in a corner, it's enough for everyone that you had the courage to come back" Potter said to Pansy as Granger nodded emphatically, I could tell she was way past her drinking limit.

"It's a nice thing to say Potter, but I don't think things are quite in the past for us" Pansy said and I could hear a slight slurring in her words. Potter looked up to me and then back to Pansy.

"Parkinson, I think that if Malfoy and I are friendly to each other that means everyone else if perfectly fine" he said and Pansy shook her head.

"Draco and you are cordial to each other which is obvious to everyone, and very different from being friendly" Pansy said and I felt the need to walk away, my stomach churning unpleasantly. It was one thing to know it and another to hear it from your best mate. Potter reached out to me before I could move much further and slung his arm over my neck.

"See? Don't we look friendly?" Potter said and I felt my face burning up with his proximity.

"Yes, I'd say it's even a bit much" I said trying to pull away. I saw the evil glimmer in Pansy's eyes a second too late.

"If I'd ever saw you kiss Draco then I'd throw it all to hell and ask Longbottom to dance, but this feeble attempt of friendliness is offending my sensibilities" she said much more eloquent than before and I feared my face looked redder than Weasley's hair.

"Now Pansy" I started just a Potter said an ominous done and turned, pressing his lips to mine. My heart stopped. Potter pulled away before I could even react and it wasn't even that much of a kiss more than it was Potter mushing his face on mine, but it opened something in me that I didn't even know existed.

"See? Now you go ask Neville to dance" Potter said, his hold on me loosening but not letting me go entirely. Pansy and Granger were reduced to giggles and Pansy threw her hands in the air in surrender and turned to ask Longbottom for a dance. "Sorry about that" Potter said waking me from my reverie. I shook my head. He moved away from me but I noticed it wasn't that far.

"It's fine" I said to him.

"I just want all this tension and anger to go away and have a normal year at Hogwarts" he said and I nodded stupidly again.

"I understand" I said and Potter laughed.

"So are we friendly now?" he asked extending his hand to me. I nodded and took it.

"We're definitively friendly now" I said and smiled at him. The look he gave me back made me realize this might have been the first time I'd ever smiled at Potter without malice behind it. I wondered if it baffled him as much as it did me when he first did it. I spent the rest of the night alternating between drinking and looking at Potter and making idle chit chat with other people. Pansy spent the first two songs dancing with Longbottom and then snogging him against a wall. When I was well and drunk I spotted Potter sitting on a couch by himself and took the chance. I sat down next to him and he looked up at me and smiled.

"I think she might have gotten too much firewhisky" Potter confessed and I laughed. We looked at the party before us and laughed again. Pansy and Longbottom were not the only unlikely couples making out and more than half the party had passed out on some surface.

"I think you might be right' I said to him. I'm not entirely sure what we talked about but we couldn't stop laughing and I don't know if it was me or him or maybe both of us, but the distance in the couch seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. Before I knew it Potter had one arm resting on the back of the couch and my head was almost leaning on it, our thighs were touching and we only stopped laughing when Potter placed his hand in the arm rest besides me and suddenly our proximity was impossible to ignore. He was basically trapping me on the corner of the couch, not that I was fighting to run from him, but still. We stayed silent for a second too long and it looked like he was going to pull back so grabbed his arm on reflex to keep him from it.

"Feeling friendly again?" I asked him and I knew my boldness was only due to the many drinks I'd had. His eyes looked stunning from this distance even if the room was spinning behind him.

"Yeah" he nodded almost imperceptibly and I moved my hand to his neck and pulled him towards me, kissing Potter. I had just actively grabbed Potter and kissed him, me Draco Malfoy. Potter moved his hand from the arm rest to my waist and pulled me closer. The rest of the night was sort of a blur from there; I just kept on snogging Potter while he pressed me on the couch and barely let me breath. It was probably my sloppiest work but fuck if it wasn't fantastic. Now looking at him from across the great hall my lips still felt swollen from the abuse.

"I had to practically unglue them this morning so we could get to bed" Pansy said to Blaise. I looked back up at her and smiled remembering fondly. But what now? What if to Potter this was just a mistake and he would just ignore it and pretend it never happened. He couldn't just do that; he had to take responsibility for turning my brain into mush. His eyes met mine for a second I thought I could see him blush from afar.

"You're right" I said to Blaise and he raised his eyebrows at me. "You do need proof" I said and got up from the table and walked over to where Potter was sitting. I felt like was going to have a heart attack with the way my heart was beating. What if he turned me down now? In the light of day? What if he went back to the Weasley bint? How could he possibly prefer death eater Draco Malfoy to having a chance to be part of his dream family? Still I forced myself to walk all the way to him, when I got there I cleared my throat nervously and they all turned to look at me. Granger was biting her lip probably trying not to laugh and Weasley was looking at me disapprovingly, but all I really had to care about was the way Potter looked at me. He had this look of gentle curiosity that made me make up my mind.

"Potter, a word?" I said to him and he nodded getting up from the table and walking after me. Fuck. Now what? What was I actually going to say to him? You kissed me, fucked me up so now you have to be mine? I could ask him out? Only that sounded worse than the first option. Maybe I didn't have to talk at all, maybe I could just act like us kissing last night was perfectly normal. What would I do with any other person? We reached the court yard and I turned to face him; his face was blushed. He was probably just as terrified as I was. It was the sight of his own swollen lips what gave me the courage to move forward; if had kissed me for so long last night in front of people, surely he wasn't going to push me away now? It was now or never. He opened his lips as if to say something, but I moved faster over to him and pressed my lips back to his. It was much softer than yesterday and it made realize I was at least a good three inches taller than him. When I stood up straight, still in his personal space, he was looking up at me.

"Hi" I said to him and bit my lip trying to hide a nervous smile that was making its way out.

"Hi" he said back a little breathless. I leaned back into him and this times he kissed me back. Fuck, this was so much better in the light of day. Slow and hesitant and just so bloody perfect; I licked on his lower lip and he opened his mouth and reached out to me. I kissed him a few more times for good measure and then pulled back.

"Thanks" I said to him and Potter looked up at me puzzled.

"What the fuck are you thanking me for?" he asked with a laugh, and I smiled and shrugged.

"I just wanted to make sure" I said and I saw his face change; it went from relaxed to apprehensive in a second. Before he asked me what I was sure of, I leaned in and kissed him again before walking away from him. "See you later" I said without turning to look at him. If I knew anything about Potter was not to overwhelm him. If I wanted Potter to be mine, for this to last more than yesterday and today, I had to give him time and space to process and not ask anything of him. I had to make him want me to stay. When I met Blaise and Pansy after that I couldn't suppress the smug smile on my face.

I spent all that day and the next avoiding Potter, making sure he was baffled with the loss of my presence before I stroke back. The next time I found him he was sitting by himself on the armchair by the fire, late Sunday night. I smiled to myself and walked up to him leaning on the armrest of the chair.

"Hey Potter have you gotten the chance to review Cane's third principal?" I asked him and he looked up at me puzzled.

"What?" he asked me again and I tried not to laugh at the look on his face. I sighed and dropped down onto the chair which was big enough to hold both of us in a snuggly fit. I raised my legs on the other arm rest and showed him the book.

"For animal transfiguration, Cane's third principal" I said tapping the book. He looked from me to the book and back confused.

"What?" he asked me again.

"You know, first principal is that the animal has to have the same matter as its counterpart, second is to define the core elements and the third is a bunch of crap I don't get and I hoped Granger had explained it to you better" I said to him and he looked around the room as if hoping somebody would explain why Draco Malfoy was on his lap.

"Er" he said lamely.

"So?" I asked him trying not to laugh.

"Why don't you ask her?" he asked me and I smiled at him.

"This is much more comfortable" I said simply and tapped the book again to get his attention. He looked down at the book once more and then took off in a half ass explanation which was very unhelpful but he looked so damn attractive giving it. The way his lips moved made me want to lean in again and kiss him, save him the humiliation of this rant. The portrait door swung open and in came Granger and Weasley, the first trying to bit down a laugh when she saw us and the later looking even more confused than Potter. The couple went up to the rooms letting us study in peace. I tapped the book once more and Potter cleared his throat and took off again. I let him go on and on until it was pretty late.

"Thanks Potter, I'm pretty knackered though" I said yawing and closing the book. Potter looked much more relaxed until I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. I got up from his lap and started to walk away. "Night" I called out and heard him mumble it back, finally not suppressing my urge to smile.

Monday I was nowhere to be seen and it was on Tuesday when I struck again. Potter was walking with Weasley towards the great hall when I caught up to him and swung my arm over his shoulder. He looked up at me puzzled once more.

"Hi Potter" I said to him.

"Hi" he said back to me lamely.

"I was wondering if I could borrow some ink, I have Slughorn's NEWT prep next and I've only got about a quarter of mine" I said and he let out a laugh.

"He does go on forever doesn't he? Sorry though, I haven't got any to spare" he said while Weasley continued to glare at me.

"No worries, see you later then" I said and leaned in to kiss his cheek again. I pulled away from him but before I moved full away, he made a grab for my arm and brushed his fingers lightly down to my hand. I looked back at him and he smiled at me in a way that made my heart beat faster. Fuck Potter was fit. I smiled back and made my way down to the dungeons. I needed back up.

"I don't get it" Pansy said to me from across the table at the library. I sighed in frustration and rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm acting like we're dating already when I see him, and then I disappear as if not to scare him" I said to her for the third time.

"And why would that work?" she asked skeptically.

"Because he's too nice to shove me away and he misses me when I'm gone, it unsettles him" I said to her. She raised one eyebrow at me.

"That's a bit of a stretch. How do you even know he's missing you?" she asked me crossing her arms.

"I told you the arm thing" I said to her exasperated. She shook her head.

"That's a very farfetched, even for you" she said and sighed, "Well I hope you're right because if anybody needs to get laid it's Potter and you" she said and smiled sickeningly sweet. I frowned at her for good measure.

"I am right, you'll see. Come Thursday night I'll be sitting all alone in the common room and he'll be the one to come to me" I said smugly and she let out a laugh. I knew this was going to work. It had to.

I pulled my disappearing act again for two more days until Thursday night. I was in fact sitting by myself on the armchair pretending to read a book and not panic over Potter not coming to find me. When he finally walked in to the common room my eyes met Pansy's from across the room and she winked at me. I looked down at my book and saw Potter from the corner of my eye. He had walked in with Weasley and Longbottom but the moment he did his eyes fixed on me. He had obviously been out flying and he looked amazing with his hair all windblown and his red cheeks. I tried not to smile as his eyes kept going from his mates to me. After a while, and looking like he couldn't take it anymore, he walked over to me.

"Hi" he said and I looked up at him. He was biting his lip nervously.

"Hi Potter" I said cheerfully back.

"Haven't seen you around much" he said and I nodded; he looked so unbearably uncomfortable.

"It's the NEWT prep, it's driving me insane" I said to him and he nodded lamely.

"I figured as much" he said looking back at his mates.

"So?" I asked him and he looked back down at me.

"So what?" he asked me, a hint of hope in his voice.

"Do you want to sit?" I said looking at the armchair. He looked back to his mates once more and then nodded biting his lip once more. I made room for him to sit and then settled my back on the arm rest and swung my leg on the other side. He was half smiling looking at my book.

"What are you reading then?" he asked me and I made a sound of disgust.

"I'm trying, trying being the operative word, to read Slughorn's recommendation" I said to him and he laughed.

"Yeah, I got the same one, I don't get a word of it" he confessed shaking his head.

"Yeah, that's what the book wants. The book doesn't want you to understand it, it wants to mock you for trying to" I said to him and he laughed again, harder this time nodding. I noticed his mates all look our way puzzled.

"It's the fucking NEWTs though, what's killing me" I said to him.

"The anticipation" he said and I nodded emphatically.

"Yeah, that's right. It's the you might fuck up your life if you get it wrong" I said and sighed. Potter let me go on and on rating about my frustration with the whole thing. I had him laughing and everything; he relaxed sinking further into the chair and resting his arm behind my back. I was so pent up I froze when he moved, not sensing it at all. He moved his hand from the chair to the nape of my neck stroking my hair. His hand stopped though, as I sat shocked into silence.

"I'm sorry" he said starting to move away.

"No, it's okay, it's just distracted me, that's all" I said to him. Slowly he moved his hand back.

"Oh" he said simply and I cleared my throat and kept on talking. The slow movements of his hand on my hair though, were so relaxing. Every argument was less important and suddenly I didn't care about the fucking NEWTs anymore, just that Potter kept doing that with his hand. Eventually I found myself quiet and leaning my head against his shoulder. "Finally found something that can shut you up" he said with a quiet laugh.

"Oh, fuck off Potter, it feels nice" I said without malice closing my eyes. Letting his warmth wash over me. Fuck if Potter didn't smell nice. I moved my face closer to his neck drowning in it; it felt so familiar yet so out of my reach. I moved my hand to the other side of his neck and pulled him closer to me and kissed the curve of his neck. The stroking of my hair reach a sudden halt and I smiled kissing him again and again, leaving a trace of kisses all the way up to his ear. He smelled so much better here. I pulled him closer and breathed on his skin feeling him shiver against me. Empowered by that, I licked his neck slowly; Potter let out this little strangled sound that killed me. I ravished his neck; I kissed him with hot open kisses, licking and nibbling, biting his ear, anything that could pull more sounds out of him. I kissed all the way up to his jaw until he maneuvered himself over me and crashed his lips on mine. He trust his tongue into my mouth and I reached out to meet him threading my fingers in his hair pulling him closer to me. He moved his hand to my waist and it took him a second to notice my shirt wasn't tucked and then I felt the warmth of his hand heating the skin on my back. Potter was kissing me like he was hungry, starving for it and I loved every second of it, let him have anything he wanted. The sound of a throat clearing in the background made him pull away. Our eyes met and we were breathing on each other's faces; I almost forgot why we had stopped when the sound came again.

"Oh fuck off will you?" he said turning around. Laughter met his statement.

"We're all just sitting here you know? Like right here" Weasley's sheepish voice came from his back. I pulled on his neck gently to make him look back at me.

"They're right, and I have to get to bed anyway" I said and he groaned in disappointment.

"Right now?" he asked me and I nodded. He leaned in and kissed me anyway. I tried to push him back but he just pulled me closer to him. My attempts were feeble at best. Potter was the best fucking kisser in the world and I couldn't think of one reason to stop him from getting his way if this was what he wanted. But a part of me knew I did have to stop; that Potter would eventually freak out on me if we kept this up. So I turned from his lips and tried pushing him away again. Unfortunately he just moved to my neck.

"Potter" I said and he sighed against my skin. I moved to look at me.

"Why?" he asked me practically pouting.

"It's late and I have a long day tomorrow, I'll see you later" I said and he shook his head. He opened his mouth like was going to ask something and maybe that something was exactly what I didn't want him to ask so I promptly got up from the chair and hoped to merlin that my hardness wasn't that noticeable through my pants.

"Sure" he said still looking put out.

"Night" I said picking up my bag and starting to walk away.

"Night" he mumbled back. I had to bite back a laugh when I turned the corner of the stair case and heard a loud bang followed by Weasley's outraged demands as to why Potter was jinxing him.

It took Weasley one day to confront me. I was in the boy's bathroom washing up when he walked in. I turned to look at him expecting Potter to walk in but Weasley just looked at me with his arms crossed. After Potter this was the confrontation I least wanted to part in.

"Are you going to beat me up again?" I asked him and that made his lips turn up for a second.

"No, unfortunately" he said, "I want to know what game you're playing at" he said simply.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said to him defiantly, crossing my arms.

"You know very well Malfoy, I'm talking about Harry" he said to me looking uncomfortable. Well, it could all go to shit right now. If I said it was just a fling, no doubt would Weasley make Potter get away from me and if I said it was something more he might get scared. What the fuck was I supposed to do? "I'm just asking you to tell me the truth" he said softly I looked back up to his face. The truth.

"I fancy him" I said before I could think it through, "You know that, he knows that, the whole bloody school knows that" I said and I saw Weasley slump his shoulders, "I never thought he'd" I stopped myself. "I don't know what I'm doing but it's not a game" I said defensively.

"If this is you trying to save face after all you've done" he said walking closer to me.

"This is me trying to save face! But not because I'm a bloody Malfoy, it's because I'm ashamed of everything I've done and I'm trying to fix it, I'm trying to save face with him so that maybe he might fancy me back" I said desperately. So the actual truth it was. Weasley looked back at me not sure what to believe.

"Harry's been through a lot. I know we all have, but he's always been alone. He can't keep losing people and I don't think you deserve even the chance to hurt him, which I know you'll do" Weasley said.

"It's not a game Weasley" I said again. He turned to walk out of the bathroom, but before he did he said something that I never thought I'd hear. I almost didn't catch it, as softly as he said it.

"I hope you prove me wrong".

I was walking down to diner thinking about Weasley when Potter found me next. My heart almost jumped out of my chest as he grabbed my shoulder from behind.

"Fuck Potter, you fucking scared me" I said to him while he laughed.

"I noticed" he said moving closer to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, backing up on a wall; he just walked closer to me.

"Nothing" he said and I felt the cold stone against my back. "I was just wondering what you were up to tonight" he said smiling at me.

"Not much" I said to him and he rested one hand next to my face on the wall, "I was going down to dinner, then up for a shower" I said to him as he leaned closer.

"Mhm" he said simply.

"Then I was going to come and find you" I confessed. His eyes met mine.

"Yeah? What for?" he asked me biting his lip. Potter was flirting with me, toying with me.

"I was going to snog you senseless obviously" I said and he let out a laugh. He pulled on my tie pulling me down closer to him.

"How about right now?" he said against my lips before kissing me. I grabbed him by the hips pulling him closer as he pushed me back into the wall. Kissing Potter felt urgent to me. He grabbed me by my neck pulling himself up to meet me, pressing his whole body to mine. "I hate you're so fucking tall" he said breaking apart. I laughed at that.

"Not my fault you're short" I said pulling him back licking my way into his mouth.

"Let's go up" he said in between kisses, "we can go back to my room" he said I felt my stomach churn unpleasantly.

"I'm starving" I said and he moved to my neck. Fuck that felt good.

"Yeah? So am I" he said with a laugh.

"I'm serious, we can go up later" I said and he moved to look at me like I'd just kicked his crup.

"Okay" he said moving to walk down, looking utterly disappointed.

"What's wrong Potter?" I asked him walking to catch up to him, wrapping my arm around his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around my waist and we started to walk like that. Somehow it just felt right.

"Nothing" he said shaking his head and smiling up at me. I knew that probably wasn't the truth but I didn't push him for more. If he asked me what was going on my whole plan would come down in flames; I had to maintain this illusion. We walked in silence all the way down to the great hall and I saw people turn to look at us puzzled, but one face stood out more than others. Ginny Weasley. She was looking at me with a face of absolute hate which just thrilled me. Yeah that's right, I took him from you and there is no way I'm giving him back.

"See you after diner then?" Potter asked me pulling away. I smiled and pulled him by his arm and kissed him square on the lips, just like that.

"See you after diner then" I said back to him and walked over to my table. I just knew how the Weasley bint must be fuming. I'd seen Potter and her when they were a couple and I'd never seen them so much as hold hands, and here I was kissing him in front of the whole school a week into this. And later tonight I'd meet Potter and snog him for hours on end. I was definitively winning this war.

Before I'd finished though, I saw Potter and his mates get up from the table and walk out. He looked back at me and winked before leaving. Not a second after the bint set off to the tower too. I frowned at that.

"What? Was he supposed to wait for you?" Pansy asked I looked at her surprised.

"Could you get a life maybe?" I asked her with a laugh.

"Yeah well it certainly feels like it's my own when I get stopped ten times a day in the halls by people asking me if you and Potter are really a thing now" she said and I laughed again.

"You do not" I said to her and she nodded.

"Yes I did! And I don't even know what I'm supposed to tell them" she confessed disappointed.

"Frankly neither do I" I said shaking my head.

A while later I made my way up to the common room to find Potter but he was no were to be seen. I sat on the arm chair and looked at Weasley and Granger from the corner of my eye. Where the hell was he? It took me about five minutes to snap and walk up to them.

"Hi" I said awkwardly and they both looked up at me.

"Malfoy" Weasley said while Granger smiled at me.

"I was wondering" I said and trailed of. Seconds passed uncomfortably. How pathetic was this?

"Where Harry is?" Granger finished for me. I looked down at them and nodded.

"He's up at his room" Weasley said. I nodded my head to them and started to turn preventing all of us from further embarrassment.

"Oi! Malfoy" Weasley called out, I turned around and saw him and Granger share a look.

"What?" I asked him.

"He was talking to her a little while ago, seemed upset" he said looking at Granger for reassurance, "My sister" he finished and I felt my heart clench. I nodded again and made my way up to Potters room. I stopped at his door; what if Potter wanted to get back together with her? What if Potter didn't want me anymore? I knocked on the door softly. After a second I heard his voice calling me in. I pushed the door open and saw him sitting on his bed. He did look upset.

"Potter" I said walking in and closing the door behind me. He didn't move from where he was and I shifted my weight from one foot to the other nervously.

"Malfoy" he said and looked down at his lap. Something was wrong. I walked over to him and sat on the bed next to him. "I was talking to Ginny" he started and I bit my lip nervously. "I don't know what's going on" he said softly and I knew those were the words that would end me. He looked up at me expectantly.

"What do you mean?" I said and he shook his head looking frustrated.

"Don't give me that" he said and stood up from his bed. He looked down at me and I just felt so helpless.

"I'm sorry Potter, I don't know what you want me to say" I said to him and he shook his head once more.

"Ginny reminded me today that the reason I broke up with her was because I wasn't ready to be in a relationship right now, because I wasn't well enough to give anybody what they needed right now" he said and my heart sank. "Did you know that?" he asked me and I shook my head. "Since the day of the party things have just kept going without me even having a say about them, and I don't know what you're paying at. What do you want from me?" he asked me and it took all of my courage to answer.

"I don't want anything _from_ you, I just want you" I said softly and he bit his lip. He stayed silent for a while and I knew this was it. That fucking bint had ruined everything for me and I couldn't force him, I couldn't beg. I had to keep my head down and hope he changed his mind.

"I think we should cool things down for a while" he said and I sighed. That was that. Potter didn't want me. I stood from the bed.

"I understand" I said to him not meeting his eyes.

"No, you don't" he said softly and I looked up at him, "I fancy you Draco" he said and it melted my heart to hear him use my given name. "But you just assumed things between us and I let you and I just can't right now. I'm not saying that I don't I just need more time" he said and I nodded. I walked up to him and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"I don't think that's the real reason you broke up with Weasley, but I understand if you don't want this" I moved to look at him, "If you change your mind, you know where to find me" I said and smiled as I walked out of him room. It lasted one whole week before my heart broke again. I walked over to my room and prepared myself for a weekend of wallowing in self-pity. It's not as if I didn't know this was going to happen at some point. I just hoped it would be later rather than sooner.

Pansy came up to looking for me on Sunday afternoon. I let her in only because the insistent knocking and screaming was starting to get on my nerves.

"Fucking finally" she said walking in and sitting on my bed. I still had the covers up over my head. "What the fuck happened?" she wanted to know.

"Potter broke up with me" I said and she sighed in frustration.

"I know that, obviously, I meant why. I asked Granger but she told me she had no idea what happened, only that Potter had a fight with the Weasley whore but I have no idea why that would have anything to do with you" she said and I pulled down the covers.

"You asked Granger about it?" I asked horrified.

"Darling you look ghastly" she said and I noticed she was holding food.

"What did you say to her?" I demanded and then reached out to grab the food, it turned out to be a turkey sandwich bless her soul.

"I asked her why you were locked up in your room" she said and I looked at her murderously.

"Don't look at me like that I didn't know what else to do and I know she was rooting for you, I know she's not going to tell Potter" she said and I looked at her stunned.

"What? Why would Granger be on my side?" I asked her and took another bite.

"I don't know, she was the one that threw that party for you" she said dismissively.

"What?" I asked and she looked at me with a worried face.

"Maybe you should shower and then we can talk, really you have no idea how awful you look" she said and I swear I was about to wring her neck.

"I mean it Pansy, stop playing coy" I warned her and she sighed.

"Granger came up to me before the party and asked me if you would say yes to going to a party. In the room of requirement while she was drunk she told me she thought you two had some kind of spark or something and we sort of played you into kissing. After that you pretty much went on your own, so I guess Granger probably thought Potter fancied you and he just needed the proper situation for it turn into something" she said and my jaw felt like it was about to touch the floor.

"If that's true why the fuck does he want to cool off?" I asked and then a knock came at the door. I looked from the door to Pansy and then back.

"It's me" we heard Granger whisper from the other side of the door. I looked at Pansy and nodded towards the door. Pansy walked over and let Granger in. "Hi Malfoy, Merlin, you look terrible" she said with a look of concern.

"He really does" Pansy agreed sitting back on the bed.

"Could you stop?" I hissed at Pansy and she pursed her lips at me.

"Malfoy, I need you to tell me what Harry told you Friday night" she asked me and I told her everything that had happened, mostly because I was famished and depressed and frankly blind sighted with this turn of events. "So that's why. I think you're right, I think Harry doesn't realize that's not the reason he broke up with Ginny but he must be feeling guilty" she said and I looked at her expectantly. "He feels bad he's not upset over it" she said and I looked at her baffled.

"That makes no sense" Pansy said and I nodded.

"Well that's Harry for you. My advice, just wait for him to come to you. It'll happen" she said smiling fondly at me and then walking out the door.

"At least his friends are as medley as mine" I said giving Pansy a dark look and taking another bite out of my sandwich.

"You really should consider a shower" she said looking down at her nails. I threw the rest of my sandwich at her.

On Monday when I finally ventured out of my room the torture started. I sat miserably eating my breakfast in spite of what Pansy and Granger had told me, I didn't believe Potter would come to find me. He came down to breakfast like any other day but it hurt me to see him. I finally had crossed a bridge and could act normally around him and touch him and now nothing. I knew it had only been a week, but after all that had happened to us, it felt like breathing again. He looked up from his food and his eyes met mine, I smiled softly at him and his eyes flickered away. My heart sank and I braced myself for more of this indifference.

The rest of the week went by and I studiously avoided him, only this time I had no hope of running into him and messing with his head. I even avoided the common room altogether to give him space or whatever it was that he needed. But I felt like I was doing this for myself too, it was easier not to have to look at him. I was wondering the halls, waiting to be late enough on a Friday night to back to the common room when Blaise sought me out.

"Hey Draco" he said falling into step besides me. I looked at him and grunted a greeting. "Why aren't you up there?" he asked me.

"I'm avoiding Potter" I said lamely and Blaise nodded next to me.

"Thought he broke up with you" Blaise said and I nodded.

"Yeah he did" I admitted, feeling like even that was ridiculous since they were never actually going out in an official capacity, but I didn't point it out.

"Then why are you avoiding him?" he asked me and I stopped to look at him, "I didn't take you for a quitter any more" he said and kept on walking. His words resonated in me until I realizedBlaise was right, I didn't have to hide from him. I was taking the easy way out and if Potter never saw me he would never want to come looking for me. I walked up to the common room and saw him sitting on the armchair by the fire. His eyes met mine and I looked away this time and walked up to my room. I was going to be the one sitting on that chair tomorrow and he was the one that would decide if he should leave or come find me.

As it turns out I spent the weekend locked in my room with Pansy finding me on occasion to bring me food and or books, but after classes on Monday I was too knackered to go all the way up to my room so I just slumped on the forsaken armchair. After five minutes of sitting there I was back into pity mode. It was such a good chair it really didn't need all the hate I was pushing into it. I missed Potter so much it was unbearable to sit here without him. I was just about to get up when Potter walked down from his room reading a book and making his way to me, or to the chair most likely. He looked up just before he reached me. He stopped cold when he saw me.

"Hi" he said lamely. Suddenly I felt angry at this whole thing, not sad, but just really angry.

"Hi Potter" I said and I bet I sounded just like it had back then because he flinched at the sound of it. "Come to sit?" I asked trying not to let my feelings get the best of my, like the usually did. He nodded.

"Yeah, look Malfoy" he said and looked away from me scratching the back of his head and I tried my hardest not to find it endearing, "I can tell when people avoid me, it's happened to my quite often actually" he continued.

"I think I have a valid reason to do so" I said bitterly and wincing at the sound of it. What the fuck was wrong with me? I sounded like a love sick crup.

"The whole reason we threw that party was to get Slytherins to leave their self-pitting isolation" he said and I raised an eyebrow at him but he continued before I could get a word in, "and all it caused was you just moving further away" I wanted to point out that him not wanting to snog me anymore was what was keeping me away not the blasted party. Maybe he thought the whole thing was a mistake.

"I'm not keeping away from everyone Potter, it's just you" I said to him and it felt just so comfortable to slip back into this Potter hating persona.

"Yeah I gathered as much, maybe I didn't say it right. The whole point of the party was for us to become friends, us as in you and me" he said and my hate suddenly turned into confusion. "It got out of hand clearly, but truly am sorry and I just want you not to hate me again" he said and there was this pleading look on his face. Potter wanted to be my friend, an interesting turn of events.

"I'd like that Potter, I've wanted that from the start, but right now I need the same thing you do. Time" I said and got up from the chair. Merlin, I loved being taller than him.

"I get it" he said looking down at his feet.

"I don't hate you Potter" I said and he looked up. "You can have your chair now, I'm sure we'll see each other around" I said to him with a smile and turned from him.

"Night Draco" I heard him call out and the sound of my name almost made me turn around and beg him to want me again, but I just keep on walking after calling the same to him.

Granger and Pansy invaded my dorm early Saturday morning and told me we were going out to Hogsmade for the day. It was probably the worst idea they'd ever had since I was banned from almost all of the establishments but Granger said they wouldn't mind as I was going with one of the national heroes at hand. I almost froze thinking we were going with Potter until I realized she was talking about herself. That did make sense.

Any way they convinced me and after a long while of priming myself to go out in public again we left a little after lunch time. We walked around and Granger was right no one was mean to them while she was at their side, unfortunately that meant they had to stay at the book store for most of the day.

Granger was surprisingly good company, she studiously broke into my defenses until she had me talking about bloody Potter again.

"I always wondered if you fancied him you know" she said as we walked down the street.

"He jinxed me the first time I asked" Pansy said and I glared at her, "Well you did! He was on one of his Potter rants and I told him he should just shag him and get over himself and to my surprise that shut him up, when I looked at him he was blushing!" she said with a laugh, Granger smiled at him. This was absolutely mortifying.

"I was not blushing and even if I was that was back in third year what did you expect me to do?" I said defensively. I could tell instantly I had said the wrong thing.

"You like Harry back in third year?" Granger asked me with that silly face broads get when looking at a romantic flick.

"I did not! That was just when Pansy asked me, she just said so" I said lamely looking away. I heard them both laugh.

"Well Draco I think what you need right now is drink, we should go to the Hog's head" Granger said and I sighed.

"I though drinking was what got us into this mess in the first place" I said but let my self be pulled by the two giggling girls.

It was maybe two hours later that we sat laughing our arses off after about half a dozen pints each. I got up from the table for a piss and when I came back our small table was crowded. Even in my drunken sate I spotted Potter first and almost ran out of the place, but before I could even turn around I felt some one grab my arm and pull me towards them. I looked down to find nosy Granger doing the pulling.

"Come on don't be silly, he's not going to bit you" she said winking and getting away with pulling me down to sit next to her. Potter was all the way down on the other side of the table. I tried not to look in his direction but I got the feeling like he might have been looking at me. I kept on talking to Pansy and Granger as if nothing had happened but tried to slow down my drinking, lest I walk to sit on Potter's lap and force him into a snog. I was looking right at Granger when I saw her face turn from a gleeful expression to downright darkness as she looked past me. She wasn't the only one to get uncomfortable and the atmosphere grew slightly tense around us and as the greeting came I knew exactly what had happened; the Weasley bint. I looked at the other side of the table as she scooted Finnegan away and sat next to Potter. I felt the rage creep back into me; her cheeks were red which meant she was probably intoxicated the only thing that soothed me was Potter's obvious discomfort.

I felt a pat on my arm and looked to see Pansy giving me a sympathizing look; I felt my own cheeks redden and the sight of Weasley of all people giving me the same look. It baffled me though, wouldn't he be on his sister's side? Her shrill laugh made me turn to look at them again, she had her arm wrapped around Potter's and she looked at me as she leaned closer to him. Right at me. Like saying "see, you didn't win". I got up from the table offering to get the others drinks and promptly sitting on the bar looking away from them. Fucking bitch was just throwing it in my face.

"She shouldn't have come" I heard next to me, and my eyes widened slightly at the sight of Weasley next to me. "Well she shouldn't" he said defensively looking at me annoyed, like I was the one that came over to him.

"I don't get you" I said to him truthfully, "first you threaten me, then you sympathized and now you say your sister shouldn't be here" I said.

"I'm not saying she shouldn't be here to spare your feelings or anything, I'm saying she shouldn't because she's making Harry bloody uncomfortable like she always does" he said looking back at the table. I didn't mimic him.

"Why not? She's his perfect match" I said bitterly. He barked out a laugh.

"Yeah right" he said and looking at my bewildered expression he went on, "Come on Malfoy, you're a Harry stalker you've seen them together, don't pretend like you didn't notice how cold it is between them. At first I thought it was because of me you know, being my little sister and all, but then Hermione pointed out that Harry seemed uncomfortable around her. When he broke it off it didn't surprise me one bit. It was you that was the real shock" he said with another laugh. "Though I can see it now, all the pent up anger and the weird stalking thing" he said looking thoughtful, which was very weird coming from him.

"I didn't stalk him" I said knowing it was a feeble excuse at best.

"Not you, Harry's stalking" he said and it hit me. Sixth year. Right.

"That was very different" I said.

"Yeah you didn't see him, anyway, you shouldn't let Ginny upset you, Harry's definitively not interested" he said getting up and grabbing the drinks for the table. "Now come drink and stop being a stuck up prick" he said with a smile I couldn't help but return. So I went back and sat on the table and tried my best to ignore them, but I realized it wasn't so bad. Potter was clearly having an awful time and he kept looking my way which was nice. I downed my pint and set of for the loo again, not looking to run away this time, but finding a pleasant surprise as I walked out. Potter standing outside waiting for me. I hopped.

"Malfoy" he said with a smile. I walked towards him closing the distance between us slowly.

"Potter" I said just the same.

"You look nice" he said and it made me smile, his awkward way of complementing was very endearing.

"I know" I said and he laughed. I smiled and turned to walk back to the table and halted feeling him take hold of my wrist. I turned back to look at him, he walked closer to me backing me up on the wall.

"You want something Potter?" I asked him feeling my heart beating fast at his proximity.

"Yeah" he said nodding. He moved his hand from my wrist to my waist and wrapped himself around me. Potter was hugging me. I tried unfreeze and moved my own arms around his shoulders; he sighed to that. He pushed himself closer to me and I tightened my arms in reflex. He ran his hands soothingly on my back, up and down; I felt him rise up and move his face deeper on the crook of my neck. It was truly sad the effect this small contact was having on my body; my stupid Potter obsessed body. Then I felt his lips on my neck and just like that all the rage, all the sadness, and the fucking bitterness just disappeared. It continued to disappear as he kissed it again and again slowly making his way up. He reached all the way up to my cheek before I was able to form a sentence.

"What are you doing Potter?" I asked him softly; it didn't stop him he just kept on moving, he reached the edge of my lips and I felt my ragged breath on his face.

"It seems pretty obvious" he said and I felt the movement of his words on my lips. He looked up to my eyes and smiled, "and I didn't ask any questions when you did it" he said and closed his eyes and closed his bloody perfect lips over mine. Fucking Potter. I moved my hands to his hair and kissed him back. How could I not? He pushed his body closer to mine and I felt his erection against my hip. It made me shudder; I pushed my tongue past his lips and he didn't even hesitate when reaching out to me, he just tightened his arms around me, his hands wandering slowly downwards. I was so fucking turned on. It all seemed to be happening in slow motion. Then Potter rocked his hips on mine, excruciatingly slow, like he wanted to ask for permission before he did it for real. I moved my arms from his hair down to his hips and pulled him hard against me. I felt him moan into my mouth. A chuckle made us pull apart. Finnegan was standing in front of us clearly having to use the loo himself, and he was bright red. I wondered how long he stood looking at us before he made his presence known.

"Sorry mates, you're just a little on the way you know" he said pointing at the door. Potter laughed and pulled away from me and I almost pulled him back but caught myself in time. What was I doing? What was he doing? Wasn't he supposed to not want me? Potter started to walk out from the corridor but before he left he turned to smile at me. He gave me a once over and smirked, he fucking smirked at me.

"You look good like that" he said and walked out. I knew I was breathing harshly and I turned around to look at myself in the sink's mirror. I was flushed and my hair was everywhere. I ran my hands through it trying to make myself look presentable; I arranged the collar on my shirt when I noticed how red my neck was. Fucking Potter massacred it. I was reaching for my wand when the thought of the she-weasel seeing it made me stop. Two can play this game.

I walked out and saw most of the group still sitting Potter included, though he had moved over next to Longbottom instead of his former spot next to the bint. That made me smile. Granger and Pansy, who were clearly the most intoxicated of the bunch, where in the middle of the place dancing. I laughed and walked over to them.

"Draco darling!" Pansy said as if this was the first time she'd seen me all night. I laughed again and found myself in the center of a witch sandwich as the both danced around me. I danced along with them feeling much drunker after Potter's assault in the corridor. Apparently their behavior was contagious since the next thing I knew the whole group was up and dancing along with us. I saw from the corner of my eye the she weasel dancing provocatively, no doubt trying to get Potter's attention, not succeeding one bit since Potter just kept on talking to Finnegan and looking my way every once and again.

"What the hell happened to your neck?" Pansy practically screamed in my ear while grabbing my shirt pulling me for a closer look. I smiled at her and her wide eyes went from mine to Potter. She laughed and moved faster than I thought she could manage in her drunken state, moving over to Potter. She whispered something in his ear and I saw him laugh and look at me. I looked away out of sheer embarrassment not daring to guess what Pansy had told him. I danced with Granger trying to think about anything but Pansy selling me out to Potter when I felt a familiar grasp of my hips. I turned around and smiled at Potter who pulled my closer and rose in his toes to whisper something in my ear.

"I was told I had to take responsibility for your wounded neck" he said and leaned down to kiss it.

"You should" I said dazed. I was beginning to lean down to his lips when I felt someone pull him out of my grasp. Obviously it was the ginger shrew again pulling herself all over Potter. I resisted the petty impulse of pulling him back to me, knowing I couldn't stoop to her level. I sighed and braced for the childishness. Potter talked to her in a low voice and he looked bloody pissed. It was wired not seeing that look directed to me, it was very nice actually. After what looked like a couple of uncomfortable minutes to every one, Potter finished with a dramatic "get it into your head Ginny" and stormed off. When he was a the door he seemed to think better of it and to my shock he walked over to me grabbed my hand and pulled me out with him. He let go of it as soon as we walked out, it was fucking cold outside and I wished he'd pressed closer rather than shying away.

"Potter" I said when the silence stretched for too long. He looked my way and the feeling behind his eyes was a sort of soft request. A request not to ask him about this, to just let it go for now. I nodded and thought about asking him why we were just standing here when the bell chimed and Granger, Weasley and Pansy walked out. Potter nodded at them and we started our way back to the castle. I walked next to him, still in silence and looked back at Granger trying find some sense in this. She just shrugged at me and smiled.

We walked all the way up to the common room and they all sat by the fire. Only then did Potter look at me, I tried my best to not look as confused as I felt.

"Im pretty knackered" he said and I felt fairly disappointed at the end of this evening but then Potter gave me a quick look like he was expecting something. Oh.

"Me too" I said quickly and met three sets of eyes brows raised in our direction.

"Going up to bed then" Potter said and smiled at me.

"Subtle as an hippogriff in a ballroom" Weasley said and Granger elbowed him in the ribs with a smile. "Sorry, what I meant to say was sure you look like you're tired and going off to sleep in your own separate quarters" he rectified smirking. I couldn't help laughing with them, feeling giddy at the implied reasoning of me going to bed with Potter. I looked at him wanting nothing more than confirmation of this only to get a blissful smile and a nudge of the head signaling the way up to the dorms.

"Come on then" he said softly and waved goodbye to the remaining group. I walked behind him feeling my heart in my throat. What if I misunderstood everything? I felt like each step towards the room resonated throughout the castle in an eternal suspense of what was to come. When we got to his door however, he turned and reached for my hand pulling me in with him. I was so happy I reached out to him as soon as the door closed wrapping my arms tightly around him. He pulled me by my coat before deciding to push it off me. He looked up at me.

"Im sorry about all that" he said reaching for the top button of my shirt and undoing it slowly, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Its not your fault" I told him and heard my voice shake. I hadn't realized how nervous I was. He kept on undoing my shirt until he reached the bottom. He looked down and swallowed; I was close enough to see the movement on his throat.

"It is, I should have been clearer with her, with myself" he said leaning closer and kissing my colar bone. "I should have told her there was no way I could be attracted to her when you were around. It should have been obvious to her that girls didn't do for me" He said with a soft laugh that ghosted on the skin of my neck. "I never wanted her this much. I was fucking losing my mind not touching you for a week, not seeing you" he said and I could hardly breath as I ran my hands through his hair and his burned the skin on my chest.

"Harry" I said and he lifted his face to look at me. It felt strange in my mouth, like I might cross a line by using his given name, but he smiled at me and nodded.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away but you scare me so much Draco. I don't know what you want from me but I really fucking want you" he said and I nodded.

"I want you too, so much I don't know what to do anymore. I can't be away from you, can't not touch you or kiss you or just fucking" I said finally letting all of my honesty pour out. I couldn't take it anymore, I leaned in and kissed him. Potter kissed me back with purpose and I supposed I was doing just the same. I pushed his coat off and tried to pull on his shirt when I felt the back on my legs hit something and stumbled down on the bed. He looked at me with a smile and pulled his shirt over his head; it beard down on me then just how fucking fit Potter was. His body was molded in perfection no doubt because of his flying habits, even if I could see small scars all over it, even a particularly big round one over his heart.

"Fit" was the only thing that came out of my mouth and Potter just chuckled to that. I crawled backwards on the bed as Potter did the same over me. He leaned down to kiss me and let his weight fall over me. It was absolutely perfect.

I moved my hands downwards untill they reached the curve of his arse and grabbed him harshly pulling him on me, his erection aligned with mine. He pulled away from me and moaned grinding himself on me this time.

"Take your trousers off" he said opening his eyes for me to see the amazingly dark green they had turned.

"You first" I said with a smirk and a shove, reaching down to undo the button of Potters muggle jeans and unzipping them in a rush. Potters lips crashed back down to mine as he kicked them off and reached down to my own. He kneeled down beside me and pulled them off completely; he looked down at me with a sort of awe in his gaze. I looked down at myself and felt myself blush at the tent in my silk pants.

"Off course you'd wear those" Potter said not taking his eyes away. He started to reach out but I pulled him by his neck and kissed him hard. His hands on either side of my face and soon his body was back on mine, his legs in between mine and his cock against mine with nothing but the shear fabric of our pants keeping us apart. I reached back down to his arse while thrusting my tongue in his mouth and then pulling back up to push them under his pants and touching his bear skin. Potter grinded his hips then and I threw my head back with a moan and he moved his lips to my already bruised neck. He shifted his hips over and over again, his hands on my hips, forcing me to follow his pace. It was getting rather uncomfortable with the friction of the pants and I was just about to suggest we take them of when Potter groaned and in one swift and oddly graceful motion pulled mine off leaving me naked under him. He pulled apart just enough to look at my eyes and then take a quick peek in between us. The head of my cock was pressed to my stomach by the hardness tenting Potter's pants. He grabbed them and pulled them down too and now it was his bare cock holding mine down. He shifted his hip again and I moan escaped me louder than I expected.

"Fuck Potter" I said grabbing his arse hard and grinding him against me, the feeling of his cock sliding on mine steadily driving me crazy.

"Draco" he said softly and I closed my eyes grinding, moaning. I felt a warm hand on the side of my face "Draco" he said again and I heard the urgency in his voice this time. I met his concerned gaze.

"What's wrong?" I asked hoping to Merlin he didn't suddenly decide this was going too fast. He looked flushed and nervous.

"I've never done this before" he confessed in a rush and fierce possessiveness ran through me. Well, thank Salazar for that.

"Its okay, it's not like your doing anything wrong" I told him with a smile and craned my neck to kiss him again.

"No" he said with a small laugh, "I meant it as in I don't know what I'm supposed to do now" he said with a blush. Potter was just pure perfection.

"What do you want to do?" I asked him sifting under him slowly, making sure I undulated my hips in the right way.

"I" he began closing his eyes. I shifted again slower but harder this time and he moaned and opened his eyes, "Fuck you, I want to fuck you" he said with a soft nod of his head and pressed his cock harder on mine. I smiled in triumph.

"I want that too" I said and his face lit up. He nodded and looked at me expectantly. I grabbed his hand and kissed it before looking around me. Potter, always one step ahead, aiccioed his wand and handed it to me with a smile.

"Show off" I told him and he chuckled against my lips. I took hold of his hand again and pressed the wand to it, murmuring a spell, his fingers slick with lube. "One at a time" I told him with a nod. He nodded back and pulled his body away but rested his forehead on mine. He grabbed my cock with his slick hand and pulled making me moan again. He ran his hand slowly over my balls and down untill he reached the furrowed skin. His eyes met mine again and I nodded. "One at a time" I said again and he nodded, rubbing one slick finger against my skin. I let out a shaky moan and he leaned down and kissed me softly, soothingly and reached out with his tongue as the tip of his finger pushed into me. I broke apart and breathed harshly against his lips.

"Keep going?" He asked me and I nodded and he pushed in further bring up another cry. It was uncomfortable to say the least but I clenched my teeth and willed myself to relax. Potter worked his finger slowly untill he was up to his knuckle then pulled it out and back up again. It was starting to get bearable when he added another one. I cried out again and he stopped.

"No, keep going, keep going" I told him and Potter shook his head.

"You look like I'm cruccioing you" he said with a soft laugh and kissed my lips softly. He pulled them out.

"Its the angle, lets just" I said and pushed him back and turned to get on all fours. I met silence. "Potter?" I asked tentatively, was this too much? I felt his hand slide on the curve on my arse.

"You look so fucking hot like this" he said, his voice awed. His kissed my neck and started making his way lower. His fingers prodded but didn't really try pushing in, I was about to scold him when his lips reached bellow my tailbone.

"Potter" I said hoping to sound threatening but it came out more like a plea and Potter moved lower his tongue sliding over my hole. Another pathetic sound escaped me. "Potter!" I cried out in surprise.

"Its flavored" he said, his tone curious. His tongue lapped around me again and I moaned.

"Potter stop that" I said to him weakly.

"The lube is flavored. You conjured flavored lube, why would you conjure flavored lube if you didn't want me to do just this" his said and licked again and again this time with more pressure.

"I didn't do it on purpose" I said behind another moan but I knew it was pointless. Potter was making me undone with each lick and occasional suck. My moans escaladed to a point were I really hoped Potter though of casting a silencing charm. One of his fingers came to join his mouth and this time my body completely accepted the intrusion, Potter added another one quickly and moved them with increasing speed, each thrust a little harder than the next he pulled up behind me kissing my neck and breathing harshly against it. His fingers still fucking my arse. He added a third one, and pushed them all the way in, I practically screamed to that. Whatever Potter did felt fucking amazing.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked panting against my ear. I shook my head.

"No, Harry keep doing that" I said and Potter obediently resumed his movements. He shifted closer to me and I felt his hard cock against my arse cheek. "Harry please" I asked him. He stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"Nothing, would you just fuck me already?" I said in a rush. He pulled his fingers out and I felt him shift his weight again and then I felt the blunt end of his cock against me. He stayed like that for a second, then two, then three. "Potter I swear I you don't move this instant, ah!" I started my threat but stopped as Harry grabbed my shoulder with one hand, my hip with the other and pushed inside me. It was his moan that echoed through out the room this time. He shifted his weight and grabbed my hips with both his hands. He pulled out and then pushed back in going a little deeper this time.

"ah, Draco, fuck, you're so fucking tight" he said and pushed in again deeper. He groaned loudly and pushed.

"That's it Potter" I said urging him on and pushed my hips back as he was thrusting and he slid in even more. I cried out again; Potter had hit that spot again. I let my legs slid a little apart and arched my back and Potter pushed in and filled me completely his hips right up against my arse. Potter rested his forehead on my shoulder blades and rolled his hips and just moaned and moaned. I thought I might come just from the sounds he was making. "Come on Harry, fuck me, please" I said and he thrust his hips hard. "ah, yeah, like that" he slammed back in, "ah, faster, faster" I said and he thrust and thrust, slamming into me with increasing force and speed.

"so, fucking, tight" he punctuated each word with a thrust. I clenched around him and I groaned loudly and grabbed my hips so hard I knew I'd have bruises in the morning. Suddenly in a dizzying rush Potter pulled out and spun me around on my back and lifted my hips pushing back into me with ease. His face looked amazing, better than his quiditch face and his I-just-killed-the-dark-lord face. He thrust into me hard. I clenched again and I saw his eyes roll back into his scull.

"Draco, ah, ah, I'm going to cum, ah, oh" He said and I clenched again and release and then again and again Potters rhythm growing frantic. "Oh fuck" he said and shuddered let out and all mighty groan. He slammed in once, twice and sagged. He didn't let his weight fall over me and I grabbed my cock and pulled frantically while he was still inside me, I was so close to coming to the sight of Potter. He pulled my hand and himself out of me and I groaned at the loss only to moan and curse as Potter wrapped his mouth around me and pushed three fingers up my arse. And just like that I was coming down his throat grabbing his hair hard enough to pull it out.

It felt like electric jolts running up and down my body making so fuckin sensitive. I promptly roll to my side and sighed, Potter let out a laugh. I rolled to my other side and encountered Potter's perfect chest. I reached my hand to his waist and nuzzled my face to his chest.

"That was so fucking mind blowing" I said against his skin. He chuckled and I looked up at him, he looked so thoroughly fucked. Fuckin fit Potter.

"I agree" he said with a side smile. It was amazing seeing Potter looking just so satisfied, knowing it was me who caused it.

"I just got fucked by Harry Potter" I said and laughed, Potter narrowed his eyes at me but the smile didn't quite leave his lips.

"Stop that" he said but I just laughed harder.

"Not only that but I, Draco Malfoy, have got Harry Potter's virginity" I said and Potter actually blushed. I laughed and Potter shoved me.

"Prat" he said with out malice and ran his fingers through my hair.

"You are so amazing Potter" I said and Potter's eyes widened and then narrowed with suspicion, "I mean it, I don't know when was the last time I felt this happy" I said truthfully and smiled at him fondly. Potter leaned down to kiss me softly.

"I'm pretty happy too" he said and kissed me again. He lowered himself and wrapped me in a half hug and with a wave of his hand dowsed the lights.

"Show off" I said sleepily and closed my eyes to fall into the most relaxed sleep I'd had in years.

The next morning I walked to the great hall for lunch, not having made it to breakfast due to waking up at four am by a very horny Potter with the tip of his cock already up my arse. We'd fucked till late morning untill I decided it was time for a shower. I walked towards the Slytherin table and sat next to Blaise. He looked at me and then back to his plate.

"Finally shagged Potter have you?" he asked and I looked at him and smiled.

"Why yes Blaise, I have indeed" I said serving myself some lunch. He let out a laugh.

"Good for you. I'll asume we'll be spared your Potter rants from now on" he said and I frowned at him. I looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Potter having lunch with his mates. His eyes met mine and he winked, turning back to his friends. My eyes scanned the table and saw the she weasel looking at him longingly. I stood from my seat and walked over to them with my intention clear in my head. I slid into the seat next Potter and smiled at him, he smiled back at me.

"Fancy seeing you here" Potter said and leaned into me and I pressed my lips to his in a soft but lingering kiss.

"Fancy that" I said to him and he smiled and leaned back to me.

"Ugh, do we have to endure this coupley thing between you two now?" Weasley said pushing his food away in mock disgust that fooled no one. Potter pated his hand and nodded solemnly.

"Yes, Ron, seems like it" he said and my smile stretched.

"Everybody will just have to get used to Potter being mine from now on" I said my eyes meeting my nemesis', my grin stretching. I leaned in again and kissed Potter feeling that blissful fulfilling sentiment of "in your face bitch" as I did.

"Don't think for a second I don't know what you're up to" Potter whispered with his eyebrows raised. I smiled and shrugged and kissed him once more for good measure.

"So from now on all petitions of his time will have to come through me" I drawled, hearing Harry laugh next to me.

"Petitions?" Weasley asked baffled.

"Yes Weasley and I'm afraid you might not make the cut, your welcome to try of course" I went on and Weasley looked at me baffled.

"How about me?" Granger asked over Weasley's outrage and I nodded and winked in her direction. The rest joined in in the joke asking me whether they met cut or not and I knew I finally fell in with the Gryffindor crowed. All but one ginger that looked at me murderously, but never mind her. I, Draco Malfoy, not only snogged Harry Potter last night, but shagged him thoroughly and in the course of a few weeks and some bumps along the way, stole his heart. Yes, I had really won this time.


End file.
